Silver and Green
by Wolf-blades-wings
Summary: YGO GX. What happens when Syrus meets a girl he falls madly for? And is she who she says she is? SyrusOC Be gentle, first YGO fic. R&R!
1. Leah

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any characters except Leah.

A/N: The OC's name is pronounced (LAY-uh), not (LEE-uh).

Chapter 1: Leah Freesoul

* * *

" 'The Duel Academy. Home to successful duelists all around the world,' blah blah blah blah blah." A fair-skinned girl threw the pamphlet behind her. Her pale blonde hair whipped in the wind. Dark green eyes scanned the horizon for the Duel Academy. Her name was Leah Freesoul, and she was pretty new to Duel Monsters. Nonetheless, she wanted to learn.

* * *

A short, blue-haired boy stood on the other side of the ferry, back to Leah. He pushed his glasses back in place. To his right was an auburn-haired boy with a big ego. To his left, a tall, pudgy boy with an abnormally large nose and an odd obsession with…Koalas… All wore Duel Disks. 

The brown-haired boy, named Jaden, noticed Leah first. "Hey, Syrus," he said, nudging the blue-haired boy, "look behind you."

Syrus turned. He dropped his jaw slightly and gasped. The girl behind him was an average girl, yet to Syrus, amazingly attractive. She wasn't tall or short, his height, actually. She also wore glasses, but he could tell she needed them more than he did. Her hair blew gently behind her, as if it had merged with the sea wind.

"Beautiful," said Syrus in barely a whisper.

"What was that?" asked Jaden, who had been talking with Chumley, the Koala obsessed boy.

"Nothing!" said Syrus, hoping they hadn't seen him staring.

"Looked like you were staring," said Alexis, their Obelisk friend.

"At who?" asked Chumley, whose mind had been focused on his Koala cards.

"Leah, the new girl," replied Alexis.

"Ooh, Sy's got a girlfriend!" said Jaden teasingly.

"I do not, and was not staring!" said Syrus to his defense. He turned back to Leah.

"Leah," he whispered.

**

* * *

A/N: **

**I know the chapter was short. Be gentle, this is my first YGO GX fic.**

**- Wolf-blades-wings**


	2. Syrus Meets Leah

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh GX, would I be wasting time doing this?

A/N: The OC's name is pronounced (LAY-uh), not (LEE-uh)

Chapter 2: Syrus Meets Leah

Unknown to anyone else, Leah had exceptional hearing. Caught a glimpse of the person to where she traced Syrus' voice.

Now it was Leah's turn to gasp. He was her height, and wore glasses just like her. He had blue hair. But his most interesting feature was his eyes.

Most would call his eyes gray, but to Leah, they were silver. Even at a distance, Leah could tell that his eyes were full of emotion.

'_Please let that be Syrus!' _thought Leah.

* * *

Syrus turned. Leah was starting…at him! 

'_Does she like me!' _thought Syrus.

Their eyes met. They both blushed and turned away.

* * *

Leah smiled. "That's Syrus," she said to herself. "Well, he's cute!"

* * *

Syrus turned and smiled. "Jaden," he said. 

"Yeah?" replied Jaden.

"I…I think I'm in love!"

All eyes (or, Chumley, Alexis, and Jaden's) were on Syrus.

He held his head in his hands. "What am I saying! I don't even know her!"

"So, talk to her," said Chumley.

"I can't," replied Syrus.

"Why not?" asked Jaden.

He looked Jaden in the eye. "I get weak-kneed when I talk to cute girls."

Alexis, being a girl and therefore offended by Syrus' last comment, said, with an evil tone, "Just talk to her, Syrus." She shoved him towards Leah.

"Wait! You don't understand!" pleaded Syrus.

Too late. He was right behind Leah. He turned his head, looked at Alexis, mouthed 'I hate you so much right now' to her, and turned back to Leah.

He took a deep breath, then tapped Leah on the shoulder.

She turned to face him, green eyes locking onto silver. "Hi," she said, in a bright tone. "My name's Leah Freesoul. What's yours?"

"Syrus," he said, shaking her hand.

He stood next to her, much calmer now in conversation. "Do you go to Duel Academy?" he asked.

"I'm just starting," she replied.

"Ok. How long have you played Duel Monsters?"

She looked embarassed. "Two months."

Syrus' eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah. So," she said, changing the subject, "what's your favorite card?"

"Eh, probably Power Bond."

"Cool. Mine's the Black Skull Dragon. You ever seen it?"

"No."

"Here's an oppurtunity." She pulled the card out of her pocket.

"Wow," said Syrus. "That's awesome."

"Thanks," replied Leah. She put it back in her pocket.

"So, what house do you plan on getting in?" asked Syrus.

"Oh, most likely Slipher. I'm not very good at the game."

"I can help you," said Syrus.

"Really?" she asked with complete shock.

"Sure!" said Syrus.

"That'd be great!" said Leah with a smile. Just then, the ferry pulled up to Duel Academy.

"Wow," said Leah. "It's huge."

"Don't worry," said Syrus. "After you get lost the third time, you know where you are!"

She looked at him. "Pleasant thoughts, Syrus, just pleasant."

She picked up her backpack. "Well, I'd better go. Se ya 'round!"

"See you!" When she was lost in the crowd, he whispered, "See you later, Leah Freesoul."

Jaden, Chumley, and Alexis walked up to him.

"So, Sy, how'd your first date go?" asked Jaden teasingly.

"It was a simple talk. Nothing more," said Syrus.

"Sure it was," said Chumley.

"Guys!" said Syrus. Jaden and Chumleytook off, laughing like maniacs.

Syrus sighed."Will they cease to torment me?"

"No," said Alexis, walking off to the other Obelisks.

**A/N:**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**A special thanks to for helping me with the names. Sorry about that. Oh, and to that same person, I don't know too much about YGO, so plaese, if I make a spelling mistake on a card that would seem obvious to other people, don't beat me up over it. I spell as I see in my head.**

**- Wolf-blades-wings**


	3. Leah's Duel

Disclaimer: Okay, if you haven't realized it yet, _I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX_!

A/N 1: The OC's name is pronounced LAY-uh, not LEE-uh.

A/N 2: Don't slaughter me over this next chapter, I'm gonna be using old time Monsters, Spell/Magic, and Trap Cards. Those are really the only ones I know.

A/N 3: This chapter is dedicated to Sarah the Slayer, for helping me with learning YGO. Thanks a lot!

* * *

Chapter 3: Leah's Duel

Leah went through her deck for about the zillionth time that hour. She wanted to be prepared for anything now. Her first duel here would determine what house she would get in. She had heard rumors that the best duelist here would be dueling her. That alone made her nervous.

"Will Leah Freesoul report to the dueling platform now?" asked someone over the intercom.

Leah gulped. Her skill, her cards, and destiny would be her only guide now.

She put on her Duel Disk and walked out to the platform.

* * *

A tall, dark-green haired person stood on the other side of the stage. "Leah Freesoul?" they asked.

"Y-yes, that's me," replied Leah shakily.

He stepped out of the shadows. "Name's Zane." He seemed to see her worried expression. "No, I'm not dueling you," he replied with a faint smile.

A door opened. "He is," said Zane.

Jaden came out of the shadows. He looked at Leah with a little bit of shock. "Hey," he said, walking out to the middle of the stage, "name's Jaden. Aren't you Syrus' girlfriend?"

"I am NOT his girlfriend," she hissed.

Jaden backed away slightly. "Ok, ok, sorry!"

Leah got a competitve glint in her eyes. "Why don't we skip the chit-chat, and go straight to the part where I kick your butt?"

"All right," said Jaden.

"Before you begin," said Zane, "Jaden, you need a test deck." He and Jaden swapped decks.

"Ok, then," said Leah, slightly confused.

"All right," said Jaden. "Game on!"

Just then, Chunley and Syrus burst in. "What'd we miss?" asked Chunley.

"Not much," said Zane. "The duel just started. Now, quiet!"

"Okay then," said Zane. "Leah, make the first move."

Leah looked at her hand. Horn of Light, Sonic Bird, Chain Energy, Acid Trap Hole, and Salamandra. Not good enough for a first move.

Leah drew a card. She smiled. "I'll play Hyozanryu, in Attack Mode!"

Jaden winced. Syrus had told him that Leah had some powerful cards, but not _this _powerful!

"But I'm not quite done yet," she said. "I'll put down a face-down card, and a face-down Monster, in Defense Mode, and end my turn."

'_Way to go, Leah!' _thought Syrus.

"Okay, then," said Jaden. "My turn. First, I'll play Elemental Hero Bubbleman in Attack Mode. Then, I'll bust out a little Polymersation, and combine him with Elemental Hero Clayman, and create Elemental Hero Mudballman!"

He smirked. "What do ya say to that?"

Leah drew a card. "I say the names for these cards are getting dumber and dumber with each passing day."

"Ok," she said, "Now, I'll play High Tide Gyojin, in Attack Mode. And I'll also play Sonic Bird in Defense Mode."

Jaden thought, '_Well, that's a weird move to make.' _

"Now, I'll sacrifice them both in order to summon…" She paused for dramtic effect, as the purple Dragon came into play, "Seiaryiu, in Attack Mode!"

"Now, Seiaryiu," she said, "Attack Elemental Hero Mudballman!"

Seiaryiu blasted a purple fireball out of it's mouth, obliterating Mudballman.

"And, Hyozanryu," said Leah, "Attack Jaden's Life Points directly!"

Hyozanryu shot an array of diamond-like splinters out its mouth, causing Jaden to lose 2100 Life Points.

When the Dragons were done, Leah said, "Good work, you two." The Dragons gave happy snorts.

"Is she…comunicating with them?" asked Syrus.

"Apparently, Leah has built a strong bond between her and Hyozanryu and Seiaryiu, therfore allwoing her to interact with them in battle," replied Zane.

"Whew," said Jaden, "tough fight." He pulled out the card he thought he needed.

"All right," said Jaden, "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman, in Attack Mode!"

"Now, Elemental Hero Sparkman," said Jaden, "attack their face-down card!"

"Ha! You've activated my Trap Card!" said Leah. "DNA Surgery! It allows me to change the monsters on the field to any type I want to."

"And," she said, "I think I'll choose Fire!"

'_Ookay, weird!' _thought Jaden.

"So not 'licious on Jaden's part," said Chunley.

'_Oh, great,' _thought Syrus, _'my best friend against my crush! Wait- did I just say I had a crush on Leah?'_

"All right, then," said Jaden, a little shocked, "I think I'll end my turn there."

"Good," said Leah, drawing another card. "First, I"ll play Stone Ogre Grotto, in Attack Mode! Then, I'll play the Spell Card Salamandra, on Hyrozanryu."

Seiaryiu gave a snort of contempt. "Sorry, Seiaryiu," said Leah. "Next time, ok?" He looked happier. "I'm gald we have an undestanding," replied Leah.

"Anyway," said Leah, "Stone Ogre Grotto, attack Sparkman!" It did so, causing Jaden to losse at least another thousand Life Points.

"And, Hyozanryu," said Leah, "finish him! Attack Jaden's Life Points directly!"

Hyozanryu, now aided with Salamandra, attacked with a larger orange fireball, bringing Jaden's Life Points down to 0.

"The duel is finished!" called out Zane. "Leah Freesoul, you're a Slipher."

The monsters disappeared.

Chunley and Syrus came to greet and congradulate Leah.

" 'Licious duel, Leah," said Chunley.

"Thanks, um…" said Leah.

"Chunley."

"Right, Chunley, gotta rember that."

"Great job, Leah!" said Syrus excitedly.

"Thanks, Syrus."

Jaden laughed like a maniac.

"Um, does he do that often?" asked Leah.

"Only on Wednesdays," joked Syrus. He and Leah burst out laughing.

**

* * *

A/N:**

**How'd you like this chapter? I'm not very good at duel scenes, sorry.**

**- Wolf-blades-wings**


	4. Getting To Know Her, Part 1

Disclaimer: My lord, haven't you figured this out yet? _I. Do. Not. Own. Yu-Gi-Oh. GX or any songs, dangit!_

A/N: The OC's name is pronuonced LAY-uh, not LEE-uh.

* * *

Chapter 4: Getting to Know Her, Part One

About two days after our last chapter…

* * *

"_I know some people say_

_That opposites attract_

_If that's the truth, then we_

_We belong together forever._"

Leah was singing on the roof of the girl's Slipher dorms. Two days in Slipher, and she felt as if had been here for her whole life. Everyone in Slipher was so kind and open to her.

First, there were her roommates, Terry and Carrie. Sure, they were a little stupid, but they were nice enough so she could call them friends.

Jaden and Chumley. Ok, they were morons, but, heck with it, they were great friends.

Then there was Alexis. She was in Obelisk, but she was still her friend, so, she didn't care.

Syrus…she couldn't put a finger on it, but, somehow, he made her feel special…wanted.

Eventually (as all people do), Leah got kinda bored. She looked at her pack. She did all her homework, and got a head start on a report on the analyzation of a Monster card.

And then it hit her. Skateboarding. Her favorite hobby. She actually liked it better than dueling.

She grabbed her CD player, a CD she made back home, and her gear. She walked off to where you were actually _allowed_ to skateboard.

* * *

Syrus was going through his deck. Jaden and Chumley were taking a really long time to gear up. They were going to go skateboarding. Actually, Jaden and Syrus were going. Chumley was going to watch a little competition they were going to have.

He looked back at the two. "Aren't you guys done yet?" he asked impatiently.

"Almost!" said Jaden in a hurry.

Syrus rolled his eyes. He looked out the window. Was that Leah…with _skateboarding gear!_ She didn't tell him she skateboarded. But, then again, he never asked. Aw, man, stupid karma.

Jaden tapped him on the shoulder. "You ready, Sy?" he asked.

"Why, no, Jaden, I've been waiting here for 23 minutes for you because I'm _not _ready!" he said sarcastically.

"Well, let's go then!" said Chumley. "You've got a competition to win!"

* * *

Syrus looked at the banner over the skating area.

**Open Skate Competition**

He breathed in heavily. "Jaden!" he said in a panic. "I thought this was between us!"

"No," said Jaden. "But if I said otherwise, you'd have chickened out. And you can't quit now, you and I are registered."

"Great," muttered Syrus. "Just great."

He looked at the papers. There was Jaden and he, under **NOVICE**. He checked the other categories. Beginner, Expert, Street, Vert…Musical Routine! That was new.

He looked at the names. A bunch of Ra's, a couple Obelisks…one Slipher? He looked at the name.

_Leah Freesoul_. To…Joyride Remix by Jump 5? Okay, weird!

Syrus would never have taken Leah for the type to be a skateboarder. But, then again, most wouldn't take him for the type to be a duelist…Oh, how he hated karma.

"Will Jaden Yuki please report to halfpipe as the beginning of the Novice competition now?" said the loudspeaker.

"Welp, let's go Sy," said Jaden.

Syrus got nervous again.

Jaden began his run. He opened with an ollie, then popped a 360 on his return.

Meanwhile, Syrus scanned the stands. There was Bastian and Alexis, Chumley…Leah?

She noticed him. Leah waved and mouthed, 'Good luck, Syrus,' to him. He blushed and mouthed 'Thanks,' to her.

Since when had they gotten so good at reading lips?

Jaden finished his run with a handgrab and reverse McTwist (A/N: Is that even real?). He land at the top of the halfpipe.

"And now, Jaden's score," said the announcer guy. "Jaden Yuki scored a…7.3 out of 10!" Bastian, Alexis, and Chumley cheered. Leah clapped, but kept her gaze on Syrus. Since when did he skateboard? He never told her. Stupid karma.

Syrus walked up to the halfpipe. Jaden gave him a pat on the back. "Don't worry, Sy," he said. "It's all about fun, not winning."

"I'm just worried about survival," said Syrus.

He stepped onto his skateboard, buckled his helmet, and shifted his weight to the front of the board.

He tried to do an ollie, but messed up. Turning it into a reverse 360.

On his return, he tried to do a handgrab and missed, just making it look like a really cool ollie.

His run went on like that, trying, messing up, turning tricks better than they were. When he got back on the halfpipe, half the crowd gave him a standing obation. Including Leah. His heart fluttered.

"And the score is…" said the announcer, "9.9!"

"Holy!" said Syrus. He thought he did horribly, messing up on every trick.

* * *

Syrus sat down next to Leah. "You mind if I sit here?" he asked.

She smiled warmly. "Not at all."

He smiled back. He never felt like this before. He was nervous, yet content. He was light-headed, but firm. What was this new emotion plaguing him?

Leah turned her attention to a piece of paper she was drawing on. Syrus looked over her shoulder to see what it was.

"You know, you could just ask like a normal person," said Leah. "Then again, what is normal in our twisted, twisted world?"

She turned the paper towards him. It was a beautiful drawing of a raven, but half of it was all white, with a red eye and pink talons.

"What's up with this raven?" asked Syrus. "It's cool."

"It's half-albino," explained Leah.

"Well that's weird," said Alexis.

"That not nearly as freaky as that guy," said Leah softly, gesturing towards Dr. Crowler. "Are we even sure that's a man?" she said even softer. The three laughed. "I mean, seriously, what self-respecting man wears purple lipstick!" They laughed harder.

"You're quite a comic, Leah," said Bastian, trying to figure out a new formula.

"Thank you…er, I'm sorry, what was your name again?" asked Leah, beginning to blush.

"Bastian," he replied gently.

"Thank you, Bastian," replied Leah. She turned her green eyes to another person that had once frightened her, who was watching the competion on the other side of the stadium.

Zane. She didn't like like him, she just wanted to get to know him better. He had a tough exterior, that she could see, but inside, Leah knew he was a kind and caring soul.

She caught a glance at Syrus. _He's too cu-HELLO! _she thought. She couldn't _like_ Syrus…right?

Right. It was a forbidden love. No matter what, because of her past, Leah could not love anyone, and no one should love her back.

That was it.

**

* * *

A/N:**

**So, what do you think? I hope it's not turning into a Mary-Sue…whatever they are. And if it is, plaese, spare me.**

**- Wolf-blades-wings**


	5. Getting To Know Her, Part 2

Disclaimer: Oh, my God, look at the last three freakin' chapters! I DO NOT OWN GX OR ANY SONGS!

A/N: The OC's name is pronounced LAY-uh, not LEE-uh.

Chapter 4: Getting to Know Her, Part 2

* * *

Syrus looked at Leah. She looked like something was bothering her. Without thinking, he put his hand on top of hers, accidently lacing their fingers, and accidently gripped her hand tight. All accidently, of course. Leah just looked at him like he was nuts. He quickly pulled away, trying hard to fight the blush creeping up his cheeks.

* * *

About two hours later…

* * *

"Well, I'd better go," said Leah, picking up her skateboard.

"Good luck," said Bastian.

"More power to ya," said Alexis.

"Knock 'em dead!" said Syrus.

Leah smiled warmly. "Thanks, guys. I'll try my best." She walked down with a high head and a brimming smile.

About ten minutes later, the Musical Routine class began. Peppy music filled the air.

_You see me and you wonder how I got like this  
_

_And maybe if you had it all you could comprehend  
_

_You say that life's a trip, you can't take anymore  
_

_So come with me, you will see  
_

_The very thing you're searching for  
_

_Life is a joyous ride if you want it to be_

Leah dropped in with great style. She almost fell, but caught herself. She jumped the rail from side to side very quickly.

_I'll take you to the other side, and maybe you will see  
_

_Leave all the pain behind, there's a greater love  
_

_Eternity's no mystery, you'll find the hope your dreaming of _

There's so much more just take it from me

_You will see  
_

_Its the answer, its your destiny  
_

Leah did a 360 and a McTwist. She was very agile, everyone had to admit.

_To be free come with me, its a joyride  
_

_Love's a sweet remedy, its a joyride  
_

_Follow me you will see its alright  
_

_We'll fly so high on this joyride _

I know that you feel alone like nobody cares

_You don't know which way to go but the answer's right there  
_

_Come on and free your soul, leave the past behind  
_

_Just take my hand, you'll understand that now's the time to fly so high  
_

Leah did a bunch of tricks she invented. The judges were having a hard time deciding wheter they should count or not. Nonetheless, they were impressed.

Syrus wached his skateboarding angel. _What am I thinking! _he thought. _I barely know her!_

_To be free come with me, its a joyride  
_

_Love's a sweet remedy, its a joyride  
_

_Follow me you will see its alright  
_

_We'll fly so high on this joyride_

Moving in time with the music, Leah began to slow down, doing bigger tricks. She noticed Syrus mouthing something like, 'Come on, Leah. You can do this!' Her heart flew with her.

_There's so much more just take it from me  
_

_You will see  
_

_Turn your dreams into reality_

Leah spun a 360, but this was a vertical one, and she held her arms crossed across her chest.

_To be free come with me, its a joyride  
_

_Love's a sweet remedy, its a joyride  
_

_Follow me you will see its alright  
_

_We'll fly so high on this joyride  
_

She almost landed, but shifted her weight too much and fell. People still cheered for her. She got right back on her feet.

"And Leah's score is…8.7!"

Leah, satisfied, walked back to her seat.

Syrus looked at her. _I'm getting to know her better every day,_ he thought.

**A/N:**

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

**- Wolf-blades-wings**


	6. The Strangest of Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any songs in this story.

A/N: The OC's name is pronounced LAY-uh, not LEE-uh.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Strangest of Dreams

Leah walked into class. She took her usual seat, next to Syrus. They were best friends now, which made Leah happy. They would help each other with their homework, give advice on how to organize their decks, play the usual prank on Chumley, that sort of stuff.

The heads of Obelisk, Slipher, and Ra walked in front of the class. The Slipher head (A/N: I don't know their names, cut me some slack!) said, "We've noticed a little trouble between houses-"

"About time," muttered Jaden.

"-So we've decided a school project."

"Sliphers, Ra's, and Obelisks will merge dorms," said the head of Ra. "This way, you'll see how alike you are."

Doctor Crowler, unwillingly, might we add, said, "You'll all pick a name out of this hat. The name you receive will be who stays in your dorm room for the next week." He said the words like they pained him like nails going into his skin.

"First dorm," said the Slipher head, "Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley."

Syrus and Chumley nudged Jaden to pick the name. He reached in nervously and gasped.

_Zane_

_Holy crud! _thought Jaden.

"What's the name, son?" said the Slipher head. He looked over his shoulder. "Oh!" said the professor in surprise.

He looked in Zane's direction. "Zane, you're to stay with Jaden and his friends," he said. Zane nodded in reply.

"Okay," he said. "The next dorm is Leah, Terry, and Carrie." Leah got up and pulled the name.

_Alexis_

"Alexis, you're to stay with Leah," said the head of Slipher. Alexis and Leah exchanged smiles.

* * *

After school…

* * *

"Come on, Alexis," said Leah, opening the door to her dorm. "Make yourself at home."

The dorm was nothing fancy, just your average three-bunk room. At least, until Leah got a hold of it. Since Terry was staying in an Obelisk dorm, and Carrie in a Ra, Alexis and Leah had the dorm to themselves.

Alexis was putting her sleeping bag down on the floor, when she noticed Leah getting a cooler out from behind a closet door. "Um, Leah, what are you doing?" she asked.

Leah opened it. "Turning this dorm room into a normal bedroom," she said. Inside was a PS2, a DVD player, a small screen television, and a couple of games and DVDs, plus the Harry Potter edition of "Scene It?". (A/N: All stuff I don't own.)

Leah looked at Alexis. "You wanna help me set it up?"

Alexis smiled. "Sure."

Before they knew it, the two were climbing around desks and behind beds trying to find outlets.

* * *

After about two hours, they finally had it set up, with plastic and wire insulation all over the floor.

"We'd better clean this mess up," said Alexis.

"Yeah, but we'd better hurry," said Leah. "I promised to meet the guys in the schoolyard at five. And it's..." she said, looking at the clock. "4:45 now."

"Well, what are we waiting for, Christmas?" said Alexis. "Let's get working!"

Leah took out a vacuum cleaner and started to get the plastic. Alexis picked up a piece of wire and tossed it at Leah's head.

"Hey!" said Leah. "Quit it!" she said laughing. Alexis picked up the wire while Leah vacuumed. Five minutes left. Leah took the cooler and put it back in the closet.

"Come on," said Leah. "Let's go!" She grabbed her skateboard and helmet. She jumped on her board and skated off. Alexis ran to keep up.

* * *

About five minutes later, Leah stopped. Alexis ran up a few seconds later. "Remind me- pant -to tell you- pant –to run with me next time instead of skating off!"

"Sorry," said Leah.

Jaden, Zane, Syrus, Chumley, and Bastian showed up. "So, you wanted to show us something?" said Syrus.

"Yeah! It's really cool," said Leah. "Come on! This way!" she said, running off towards the island's edge.

"Oh, great, running," said Alexis and Chumley. They looked at her. "Don't ask."

"Well, lead the way, Syrus," said Zane.

"Why me?" asked Syrus.

"Cause she's your girlfriend!" said Jaden, while he and Bastian ran laughing.

"She's not my girlfriend!" said Syrus.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" shouted Leah.

"How can she hear that well?" asked Chumley.

"Don't know," said Syrus, running off after Jaden and Bastian so he could kill them.

* * *

The group stopped in front of a cave. "This is it," said Leah.

"It's a cave," said Jaden.

"We all know that, Sir Point-Out-The-Obvious-A-Lot!" said Leah. "It's what's inside the cave I want to find out."

"Woah, wait, find out?" asked Syrus. "You mean you haven't gone in yet?"

"Nope," said Leah. "But it's more fun to explore with friends!"

"Don't you have to be claymation to say stuff like that?" asked Zane, finding a little humor in the moment.

"You're right. That sounded so much better in my head. So, who wants to go in?"

"I don't, unless there's a grilled cheese sandwich at the end," said Chumley.

"Fine, Chumley," said Leah. "You can stay out with the family of vicious rabid foxes I saw yesterday," she said with a smirk. "Come on, this'll be fun!" Leah turned on a flashlight.

The group went inside, leaving Chumley outside, alone in front of the cave. He heard a rustling in the bushes, and saw what was thought to be a fox in his mind. "W-wait for me!" he said, running into the cave.

Pharaoh, the professor's cat, came out of the bush. "Meow?"

* * *

"Is there really a family of rabid foxes here?" whispered Syrus to Leah.

"No," replied Leah, "but Chumley doesn't know that!" They both laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?" asked Jaden.

"This!" said Leah, covering up her and Syrus' inside joke. "A documentary topic that will never make it."

She stepped ahead of the group, then turned to face them. In a very weird voice, she said, "Hello. Today we're going to show you how to catch a bullet-" She made a gagging noise and pretended to fall backwards. "Cut," she said a voice that sounded like she was in pain.

The boys (except Zane) all laughed out loud, while Alexis asked, "Where in the world did you get that?"

" 'Whose Line Is It Anyway?'," said Leah.

"The only show, other than the news, that is made up entirely as you go along!" she and Syrus exclaimed.

"Were you two separated at birth or something?" asked Jaden.

"Ah, no," said Leah.

"Hey, look," said Chumley, pointing behind Leah.

"It's rude to point Chumley," said Leah.

"Leah, turn around," said Syrus, his voice wavering.

She did. Their mouths flew open. There were large crystals instead of dark cave walls, and in the center of the floor, there was a raised passage of sorts.

_No! _thought Leah. Her past, this place, this shouldn't be happening!

"We have to get out of here, now!" said Leah.

"What's the rush?" asked Jaden.

"No time to explain," said Leah. "We have to leave."

Just then, a loud, low growl rippled through the cave. Splintering green eyes shone like fire from behind one of the crystals. Then another pair and another. In total, there were six pairs of eyes, growling at them all.

A small shadow jumped down from one of the rocks. This growl was a little more high-pitched, but no one cared.

"That's why," said Leah bluntly.

They all screamed and ran out of the cave. Leah lagged behind and winked at the small shadow. It winked back.

* * *

"What were those things?" asked Bastian.

"Some type of wolf," said Zane.

"How could you tell?" asked Leah. If Zane figured it out…well, she didn't want to go into that.

"The growls," he replied.

"What should we do about it?" asked Jaden.

"Nothing!" said Leah quickly. Everyone looked at her. "I mean," she said nervously, "if we tell someone, they might get killed. My guess is they live in that cave."

"Leah's right," said Syrus. "We should leave them alone. If we do, they'll leave us alone."

"The way it should be," said Chumley, who pretty much didn't like wolves.

* * *

Later that night, in the boy's dorm…

* * *

"Comfortable, Zane?" asked Jaden.

"Frankly, no," said Zane, who was on a mattress (a lumpy one at that) on the ground with two annoyances and his little brother. No, he really didn't want to be here.

"Well, 'night guys!" said Jaden.

" 'Night, Jay," said Syrus. He, too, went to bed.

_

* * *

Dream Sequence_

_Syrus felt as if he was falling…falling…would he ever stop?_

_He did. He landed in the middle of a wide, open, grassy field. The sky above him was pink with wispy, purple clouds. The orange sun was about to set, and the light breeze tickled his face._

_A strange music filled the air. Syrus stood up. _Am I here, or am I sleeping, _thought Syrus. He listened carefully to the music. It was a series of steady beats._

Of course! _thought Syrus. It was the music of life! Leah told him about it._

**Flashback **

"**Life has it's own sweet song," said Leah. They were doing poetry, and Leah must have been thinking out loud.**

"**What?" asked Syrus at her randomness.**

"**Life has a music to it," she had said, looking him in his deep, silver eyes. "Each living thing has its own steady beat, its own melody. It's like a drum. It has a beat, but alone, it's nothing. You have to be at the right place at the right time to hear it," she said.**

**End Flashback**

_Resume Dream Sequence…_

"_At the right place at the right time," repeated Syrus. But the question was, where was he?_

_A new song filled the air._

"_**You saved my heart**_

_**From being broken apart**_

_**You gave your love away**_

_**I'm thankful every day**_

_**For the gift.**"_

_Where was that beautiful voice coming from? _

_As the song continued, Syrus followed the voice._

_Eventually, he reached another clearing. A large tree stump was in the center, and on it was a large wolf. Syrus knew it was a she._

_The wolf had large, white, dragon-like wings. It also had a white head, paws, and tail. And she was singing that song!_

_Her eyes were shut, so Syrus' greatest surprise was to come. He stood there, immobilized by the wolf's song and her sheer beauty. Just as he had with Leah. Why did _that _thought come to mind!_

_The wolf finished the song. She opened her eyes. They were a fiery, sparkling green, just like the ones he saw in the cave. And yet, just like Leah's. Why couldn't he stop thinking about her?_

"_Syrus," the wolf announced. "Come. I wish to speak with you, for I have brought you here."_

_Syrus tentatively stepped towards the wolf. He bowed gently, for instinct told him this wolf held high authority over this land._

"_Syrus," the wolf said softly. "I am IceFire, the leader of CloudClan of winged wolves," she said louder._

"_How do you know my name, IceFire?" he asked. "And why am I here? Where am I?"_

"_So many questions, so little time," said IceFire. "I know your name, for though we have just met, you know me as I know you. Well."_

_Why was she speaking in riddles?_

"_You are here because I have summoned for you," she continued. "And you are in the Field of Dreams, where I have connected with you in your sleep. Your dream is mine, mine is yours."_

"_Why am I so important?" asked Syrus._

_IceFire laughed gently. "My dear, you are going to meet me in person soon. A secret revealed is the tool to fix a broken heart," she said mysteriously._

_The sun in the Field of Dreams set. "We must part now," said IceFire. She waved a paw in the air, and green and red sparkles were around it. "Gerashon Agrmortis Tex!" she cried._

_IceFire and the Field of Dreams disappeared._

**

* * *

A/N:**

**What'd you think? Don't worry, the dream will make sense in time.**

**- Wolf-blades-wings**


	7. One CRAZY Saturday, Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any songs. If I did, God knows what havoc would wreak!

A/N: The OC's name is pronounced LAY-uh, not LEE-uh.

* * *

Chapter 6: One _CRAZY _Saturday! Part 1

Syrus woke up with a start. "What a weird dream," he muttered. He felt something under his hand. It was a small medalion that looked like a wolf's head. A small note was written on it.

_For memory_

"Woah," said Syrus. "So it really did happen."

"What really did happen?" asked a voice.

"Ah! Zane!" said Syrus, jumping two feet in the air. Causing him to hit his head on the top of Chumley's bunk. "Ouch," he muttered.

"Um, Syrus, why do you have a necklace?" asked Zane.

"Um, no reason!" he said.

Zane growled. "I can tell when you're lying, little brother."

Syrus sighed. "Please don't tell anyone. And please don't think I'm nuts!"

Zane leaned back against the dresser. "I'm listening."

Syrus took a deep breath, then explained his dream in great detail. Zane almost felt as if was right there, following every twist and turn Syrus took.

Once he got up to the part with IceFire, Zane smirked.

"What'd she look like?" he asked.

"Well," said Syrus, "she was tall, and had a white head, and white paws, and a white tail, and had a ginger-colored body. And she had pure white dragon wings!"

Zane's eyes widened. "Dragon…wings?…On a wolf?"

Syrus nodded. "Yep. And she had a beautiful singing voice."

"You said her eyes were closed," said Zane. "What did they look like when they were open?"

"Simlar to Leah's. Sparkling, shining, burning with an inensity greater than a thousand suns, and…hey, wait a minute!"

Zane started laughing. "That's not funny!" shouted Syrus. Zane laughed harder.

He heard two more voices laughing. Syrus turned his head to see Jaden and Chumley laughing.

"Syrus and Leah, sittin' in a tree!" chanted Jaden and Chumley. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Syrus was really getting angry now.

"First comes love," sang Jaden.

"Then comes marriage," chanted Chumley.

"**Then comes Syrus with the baby carriage!**" they chanted together.

"And then comes Jaden and Chumley's funerals!" shouted Syrus. He threw his pillow at them. It missed. Jaden and Chumley exchanged evil looks.

"Uh oh," said Zane and Syrus.

The two idi- I mean, Jaden and Chumley, threw two pillows at Syrus. They made their mark.

Chumley picked up another pillow. He threw it at Zane. It hit.

"That…was a fatal mistake," said Zane, trying _so _hard not to start cursing! He grabbed it and hit Chumley on the head. Syrus slammed a pillow in Jaden's face. Jaden tumbled off the bed and grabbed the two remaining pillows.

"Chumley, catch!" said Jaden, tossing one to Chumley.

Chumley grabbed it. He hit Syrus on the shoulder.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" shouted Jaden.

"Wait," said Syrus. "What day is it?"

"Saturday," said Zane, Chumley, and Jaden.

"Okay then," said Syrus with a smirk. "Game on!" He slapped Jaden and Chumley in one shot.

"Nice move," said Zane. Then Zane bopped Syrus on the head.

"Who'da thought you could have fun, Zane?" said Jaden.

"Bad move," said Zane. He hit Jaden really hard in the torso, causing to fall backwards.

"Nice job, big bro," said Syrus.

* * *

Leah woke to someone shouting, "PILLOW FIGHT!"

"Jaden, I hate you," she muttered. Alexis was already wide awake.

"Morning, Alexis," said Leah. "When'd you get up?"

"A couple of minutes ago," she said. "I was wide awake when someone screamed 'Pillow fight!' though."

"It was Jaden, whom I now hate," said Leah.

"I hear ya," she replied.

"The boy has lungs like a howler monkey."

"I think he is a monkey!" They cracked up. Alexis stopped soon, though.

"What?" said Leah. It clicked in her mind. "You _like _him, don't you?"

Alexis sighed. "Yes," she said.

Leah smirked. "Tell him."

"Not on your life!…Okay, maybe on your life, but still! And you'd better not tell_ anyone _I said that!"

"Okay, okay, I'll keep quiet!" said Leah. Dang. Now she couldn't use her plan. Oh well.

"I wonder what the guys are up to," said Leah.

* * *

Syrus said, "I think we should get some breakfast."

"Good idea," said Jaden. "I'm starving."

"Yeah," said Chumley.

"Don't you think we should, you know, clean first?" asked Zane, as pillow feathers floated in the air.

The three Slipher boys looked at each other. "Nah," they said. Zane rolled his eyes. This was going to be a _long _week.

* * *

Syrus got off the breakfast line. _Oh God,_ he thought. The only open seat right next to Leah, whom he now admitted he had a crush on. He felt the blood rushing to his cheeks as he sat down.

Leah pretended not to notice the wolf medalion Syrus was wearing. It was linked to her past. A past she had to avoid at all costs.

"Hi Syrus," she greeted.

"H-hi," he said. _Crap, _he thought. _Try to stay calm, just think happy thoughts._

"Um, Syrus," she said, "do you know there's a feather on your head?"

"Oh crap!" he said, shaking it off. Leah couldn't help but laugh.

"What, attack of the feathers?" asked Leah.

"Not funny!" said Syrus.

"Uh, yeah, Syrus, it is," said Alexis. Everyone cracked up.

"Well, this was a crazy start," said Leah.

Zane looked down at his plate. "Not to be rude," he said, "but what is this?"

Leah said, "I honestly don't know, but whatever you do, eat it before Jaden does!"

"Why?"

Leah nodded to Jaden on the line. "This is his third round."

Zane and Alexis' eyes widened.

"Yeah, they were gonna make a garbage disposal, but Jaden took care of that!" said Syrus. He and Leah laughed. Zane and Alexis smirked.

"Don't try the 'sittin in a tree' joke," said Chumley. "We already used that." Zane chuckled under his breath.

"I heard laughing," said Jaden. "Not at me, right?"

"Jaden, the day we _don't _laugh at you is a sign of the apocalypse!" said Leah. They all laughed, even Jaden.

* * *

About noon…

They caught up with Bastian. "Hey, Bastian," greeted Leah.

"Greetings," he said.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" asked Jaden.

They thought about this for a second. "How about, absolutely nothing to do with school?" asked Leah. "That _is _what Saturdays are for!"

"A trip in the woods good?" asked Jaden. "Hey. 'Woods good'. I'm a poet and I didn't even know it!"

"But we all know you're an idiot!" replied Leah at Jaden's stupidity. Jaden glared at her. "I speak nothing but the truth!" Everyone but Jaden laughed.

"Um, what's that on your neck, Syrus?" asked Bastian.

"Family heirloom," said Zane, saving Syrus from a world of embarassment.

"Thanks," whispered Syrus.

"Not a problem," he replied in the same hushed tone.

"Let's go!" said Leah.

**A/N:**

**Hope you like it!**

**- Wolf-blades-wings**


	8. One CRAZY Saturday, Part 2

Disclaimer: Dude, if I owned Yu-Gi-Oh GX, no one would **_ever _**come up with 'Chazz it up'! Ewww… If I owned any songs, they wouldn't be music.

A/N 1: The OC's name is pronounced LAY-uh, not LEE-uh.

A/N 2: This looks like it might be shorter than I had planned. It's going to be fairly long, though. (In other words, bear with me!)

* * *

Chapter 6: One _CRAZY _Saturday, Part 2

Leah led the group to an open clearing. In the center, perched gracefully on a boulder, was a beautiful black raven. Everyone's instinct was not to move, but Leah continued towards the bird.

"Are you nuts?" asked Jaden. But Leah ignored him. "Wow," said Jaden, "no witty retort about my stupidity." Everyone would have laughed, if not for two reasons. 1: That the raven was on the rock, and 2: that Leah was walking towards it.

Leah was about 5 feet way from the raven now. It didn't move an inch. In fact, to Syrus, it seemed the raven _wanted _Leah to come closer.

4 feet…3 feet…2 feet…right at the boulder. The raven didn't move. Leah now stunned the group with her actions.

Leah made a small bow at the raven. The raven bowed back. It was like a sacred ritual; everyone stayed silent.

"Greetings, Thor," said Leah out loud.

'Greetings,' the raven called Thor seemed to say.

"Do you mind if we stay for an hour or so, my friend?"

'Not at all,' replied the majestic bird.

Leah motioned for her friends to come closer. Tentatively, Syrus was the first to make the first step. He wasn't sure what made him trust Leah so much, but he knew, in his heart, that she knew what she was doing.

"You can understand what Thor says, can't you?" whispered Leah.

Syrus nodded. "Why?"

'All will be told in time, young Syrus,' said Thor. Syrus bowed immediately. He knew, suddenly, that Thor was king of this place.

Why was he so in tune with the Wild?

Why had capitalized it?

The rest of the group came over. "Uh, Syrus, you okay?" asked Jaden.

"Yeah, Jay, why?" he asked.

"Well, you _bowed_ to the raven," said Bastian. "I know that you know that ravens are simple birds. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Not Thor," said Leah. Everyone looked at her questioningly.

"Thor is king of the forest," explained Leah. "I rescued him. He got injured; I healed him back home. He must have followed me here."

"But, why did you _bow _to him?" asked Alexis.

"Because Thor deserves as much respect as a mideval king," said Syrus, without knowing how he knew this. "He is king of this place," he said in a voice he didn't recognize. "What is wrong with me?"

'Nothing, young one,' said Thor. 'You have recived the Wild Spirit. You are now part of the Wild, and the Wild is a part of you. It is a unity that cannot be broken.'

"Why not?"

'Because, somehow, you have recived the gift from a great and wild spirit. This was from one of the most ancient texts to date. The magic has been almost forgotten.'

Syrus blinked. How did this happen?

_The necklace! _he thought.

'Excatly.'

"Um, I hate to interrupt this…lovely banter, but we did come here for a reason, right?" asked Bastian.

"Yep!" said Leah. Her watch beeped (A/N: When did she start wearin' a watch?). "Crap, not now though," she said.

"Guitar lesson," she said, running off.

Without knowing why, Syrus slipped after her.

'_That's a good boy_,' thought Thor, King of Ravens. He took off into the skies.

* * *

"Leah!" cried her instructor. "You're late, again!"

"Sorry," she muttered. Leah tuned her guitar.

"What do you want me to play?" she asked.

"The piece we've been working on," Leah's instructor said.

Leah started playing. Towards the middle of the song, Leah sang the bit she knew.

"_I'm here for my sanity, sanity_

_I am here for you._

_I'm here for your fantasy, sanity_

_I am here_

_I am…._"

Syrus was taken slightly aback. Never had he thought Leah could have such a voice. It was so different from her speaking voice, beautiful and harmonious. It wasn't perfect, but his wasn't either. No one's was.

"That's enough for today," said her instructor. "You can leave. And remember to practice, 'Never Again'!"

"I will!" she said, running out the door.

She stopped after a while. She coyly put a hand on her hip. "I know you're there, Syrus," she said.

He gulped. How did she know he was there? No time to worry.

He came out of where he was. "Um, h-hi, Leah," he said shyly.

"Relax," she said. "You're too tense. It's not like I'd hurt you."

It's not like I'd hurt you. Was she implying something? Syrus was taken slightly aback. The way she said it…it sounded like…like she liked him! 

"Um, what did your teacher mean by, 'Be sure to practice never again'?" he asked.

Leah laughed out loud. " 'Never Again' is the name of a song by Nickelback!" she said between laughs.

Syrus laughed with her. How could he have been so stupid?

Now relaxed, the two started chattering about random things, from the difference between 1 and 2 milk, to big issues like war and world hunger.

"I'm telling you, I can taste the difference between 1 and 2!" said Syrus.

"Syrus, I'm giving you my undivided- ooh, a fly!" said Leah jokingly. They laughed out loud.

Syrus smiled. There was something, _something _about Leah hat was…different. In a good way.

Leah looked at Syrus. "Um, just wondering," she said, "what happened to the others?"

Syrus slapped his head. "They're still at the clearing!"

"Oh, _crap!_" they said in unison. The two ran off towards the clearing where they had (basically) abandoned their friends.

* * *

Syrus and Leah appeared by the clearing. Bastian, Jaden, and Zane were all going through their decks, and Alexis was looking at something in the bushes.

Alexis noticed them first. "Guys," she said to Syrus and Leah, "get a look of this."

Leah went over to the bushes. A small figure was standing there, wagging its long, bushy white tail. _Oh no! _thought Leah.

"I-I'll take care of this," said Leah.

She jumped into the bush. "What do you think that is?" asked Alexis.

"Not sure," said Syrus. _But whatever it is, Leah can handle it, _he thought.

"Shhh," whispered Leah to the figure. The small shape turned to Leah. It sat down with its tail wagging. "No!" whispered Leah with urgency. "Get out of here! Go on, get!" The shape ran. Was it whimpering?

Leah climbed out. "What was that?" asked Alexis.

"A…a squirrel," said Leah.

"I don't belive that," said Syrus. Leah was hiding something from him.

"I told you, it's a squirrel!" she said. Were those tears starting to leak from her beautiful green eyes? She turned and tried not to run.

_They can't find out, _thought Leah. _If they did…what would Syrus think of me? Why do I care?_

**_Beacause you love him, _**said a voice inside her.

_No! _she replied. _I can't! It's too dangerous to love. I'm risking it having friends anyway. Love…love is too much._

**_Love is an emotion, _**said the voice. **_It cannot be cast aside like an old toy. It will be with you. You love Syrus. Get over it._**

He wouldn't love me back. My past- 

**_It is not your past! _**it yelled angrily. **_Your secret is your past, your future, and your present! You have it. You were born with it. It can't be ignored._**

_Please, _begged Leah, _there has to be some way to get rid of this…this curse. I don't want to be this anymore. Please._

The voice became soft and gentle. **_I'm sorry, dear, but it's a part of you, as I am. Tell Syrus. I'm sure he'd understand, dearie._**

_You're right. I'll tell him…when the time is right._

_**I'm glad I could help.**_

_So am I, _replied Leah. She skipped a rock into the sea. "So am I, IceFire," she said out loud.

**

* * *

A/N:**

**Oooh, boy trouble! What do you think? Funny, I hope, but I wanted it to be serious, too.**

**- Wolf-blades-wings**


	9. Secrets

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Chumley would cease to exist. But since I don't, he's still there. Dangit!

A/N: The OC's name is pronounced LAY-uh.

Chapter 7: Secrets

* * *

Leah's positive and strong moment had vanished. "How in God's name will I tell him?" she asked herself.

She threw another rock in the ocean. "I gave it all up for this. Did I do so in vain?"

"What'd you do?" asked a welcome voice.

"Hi, Syrus," she said.

"Are- are you Ok?" he asked nervously. Why did he care so much? He admitted she was pretty and smart, but this…this was…new. Sure he had a crush on her, but besides Jaden, Leah was his best friend. She understood him better than anyone he knew, but wasn't that just something you would expect from a friend?

"Syrus," she began. "Would you- would you still be my friend…if you knew something…bad about me?"

"Of course," he said. "Friends are there for each other. We stick together, no matter what."

Leah looked him in the eye. She saw a different glint in his eye. Something she couldn't name, but had a hunch as to what it was.

"Well," she continued, "I have to show you something then. But first-" Leah leaned over and kissed Syrus on the cheek.

Syrus' cheeks were burning. He knew the blush was there. Why couldn't he move? He could barely breathe! I mean, hello, the girl he had a crush on just _kissed _him!

_Must…not…faint, _he thought.

"Syrus? Syrus!" Leah said, snapping him back into reality.

"What?" he asked.

She grabbed his arm. "Come with me," she said. He obeyed.

* * *

She dragged him into a cave. "Ok, before I show you, I just want you to promise me that you won't tell _anyone_. Not Jaden, not Zane, nobody!"

"Ok, ok, Leah, relax, I won't tell anyone!" he said. Why was she so protective?

"You promise?" she asked.

"I promise," he replied gently.

She smiled. "Well, here we go," she said.

Leah clutched the medalion around Syrus' neck. He was nervous, but not because of what was happening, but because their faces were almost touching!

She dipped her head slightly and shut her eyes tight. Their hearts were pounding. Then hers became slower…slower…until Syrus' heartbeat matched with hers.

As Leah let go of the wolf head, her palm and it glowed. Her whole body glowed dimly, lighting the cave. Syrus had to squint. What the h- was going on!

When the light faded (and Syrus could open his eyes), there in Leah's place…was the noble wolf IceFire.

"L-Leah?" he asked.

Leah/IceFire nodded.

"So, you're the great IceFire and gentle Leah?" he asked in astonishment.

" 'Tis true," replied Leah. She changed back.

"I think I need an explanation," said Syrus. He was smiling though.

"Well, I- why in God's name are you smiling?" she asked.

" 'Cause now I know why you came to me."

She folded her arms across her chest. "Really?" she asked. It sounded like a challenge. "Why's that?"

"All my life, I've been afriad of wolves, losing, mostly anything in general. I think…I think I was supposed to meet you."

"And?"

"You're the spitting image of a perfect person," he said.

"Please. I am not perfect."

He put his hand on her shoulder. "In my eyes you are. You're brave, smart, and not to mention pretty."

"Oh God!" he said, putting his hand over his mouth. "Please tell me I didn't say that out loud!"

"Well, ya did," said Leah.

She started to walk out. "Oh, and by the way," she said, "if you're going to say something, make sure you mean it." She walked out, slightly angry at Syrus. If he was going to tell her something, she wanted him tomake it the truth. She was not smart, wasn't brave, and _definitley _wasn't perfect.

Syrus watched Leah leave him. He hit himself on the head. "Great job, Truesdale," he muttered. "You just had to get the girl you like angry at you."

**A/N:**

**I know it's short, but tell me what you think! Please! (gives puppy eyes)**

**- Wolf-blades-wings**


	10. Final Descision, Right?

Disclaimer: My God, people, I. Do not. Own. Yu-Gi-Oh. GX. End of story. Period.

A/N: The OC's name is pronounced LAY-uh.

Chapter 8: Final Decision…Right?

Leah tried to blink back tears. She loved Syrus, and for a minute, she was sure he loved her, but after how he acted…she wasn't sure anymore.

And who wants to be lied to? That's what Leah felt like now, that all of Syrus' subtle affections were lies.

"Am I mad at him or not?" she asked herself. "Now he knows, he knows who I really am."

She held her head in her hands. "I'm so indecisive!"

* * *

Syrus was thinking about his choices the next time he would talk to Leah.

"Should I apologize?" he said. "Or should I just leave a note in front of her door?"

He smacked his head against the cave wall (ouch! Kids, don't try that at home!). "I can't choose!"

* * *

Leah was playing her guitar. She was playing 'How You Remind Me' by Nickelback.

"_Never made it as a wise man_

_Couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin'_

_Tired of livin' like a blind man_

_Sick of sighin' without a sense of feelin'_

_And this is how you remind me of what I really am._"

She stopped. 'This is how you remind me of what I really am.'

_Of course! _thought Leah. Syrus' action just showed her was she was- or more like what she was supposed to be. She wasn't supposed to be this over-dramtic girl. That was just a ruse. She should be the noble and fierce IceFire.

Noble. Fierce. It made her think about when she was made a warrior in her Clan.

**Flashback**

**A young IceFire- or Red Flamefrost as we must call her for the time being- excitedly bound up the Highrock. Her leader, SpottedStar, was performing the most important ritual in a CloudClan wolf's life- being moved up, being made a warrior.**

"**Red Flamefrost," said SpottedStar. "Do you solemnly swear upon the flesh on your bones and by the blood in your veins to protect this Clan, to serve without question, and to guard us even at your life's toll?"**

"**I solemnly swear it upon the flesh on my bones and by the blood in my veins," she replied.**

"**Then by every power granted to me upon the souls of Grayfur, I give you your warrior dubbance!" exclaimed SpottedStar with emotion. "Your warrior name, suited for your noble, fierce, yet slightly diverse personality, is Icefire. May your courage, bravery, and loyalty lead us to greatness!" Then, the whole of CloudClan cheered her, chanting her name.**

"**Icefire! Icefire!" **

**End flashback**

"Those were the days," said Leah.

She quickly scribbled a letter to her friends, left it in Jaden's room, then left her backpack, guitar, and even her skateboard in her room.

She walked away from the dorms. She looked back once- just once-, and whispered into the wind, "I love you, Syrus." Then she left. Changing into IceFire, she retracted her wings. Now, she looked like a normal wolf.

* * *

Syrus thought he heard a small voice say, "I love you." Leah? Never. She hated him now. If only he hadn't opened his mouth.

As he was walking back, he saw a ginger and white wolf walking by. In an instant, he knew it was L- I mean IceFire.

"Leah!" he cried. She walked by as if she didn't notice him.

_I guess she didn't hear me, _he thought. He went to his dorm room.

* * *

Syrus almost threw his backpack on his bed as he always did, but he noticed something there: A piece of paper.

"What's this?" he asked no one in particular. He flipped it over. It read:

_Dear friends,_

_Due to certain circumstances, I am returning home. Here's a few things I've wanted to get off my chest, considering these are my last words to you._

_Alexis, thanks for being a good friend. And regarding a certain talk we had, make a move, 'cause if you don't, somebody will._

_Zane, never got the chance to get to know you very well, but you were a good person and I value your friendship._

_Chumley, for God's sake, man, LAY OFF THE GRILLED CHEESE!_

_Jaden, ok, sure, you're an idiot, but I have to admit, you're a good duelist and a good friend. I'm gonna miss ya._

_Bastian, a word to the too-wise-for-his-own-good, you might want to get a life outside science and math!_

_Syrus, you were…special to me. I hope I didn't hurt you back at the cave. I…oh, for God's sake, I love you!_

_Goodbye, guys. I'm really going to miss you._

_From,_

_Leah_

Syrus dropped the paper. Leah _loved _him! He read the paper over again. The words were still there.

"She loved me," he muttered. "She loved me…and I let her down."

He allowed a few tearsto fall. "And…and I love her."

* * *

IceFire jumped down the large hole inside the cave she took the gang in. It emptied in a large, artificially lit campsite, with hundred of wolves with wings living in it.

One very old gray wolf with one wing called out, "Hail! IceFire hath returned!"

Three wolves approached her. The first was a young-looking yellow wolf, with feathered wings that had dragon-like tips.

"Greetings, comrade Lightfur," she said to the wolf.

"Greetings, captain," he replied.

"How have things been going, my deputy?"

"Well and organized, as it should be."

"I'm pleased," said IceFire. "I'm very proud to have you as my second-in-command."

"All in a day's work," replied Lightfur. His blue eyes glimmered at IceFire's praise.

"Dismissed," she said to him. Lightfur turned and loped off.

The second wolf that had approached her was a dark blue one, with a twisted leg and nothing dragon-like on his light blue wings.

"Greetings, Banquo," said IceFire.

"Greetings, captain," he said.

"How are things? I would suppose difficult with that traitor Russetclaw running about murderously."

"Indeed they are, captain," replied Banquo. "A medicine wolf's job is never done. I'm sorry about your brother turning out so bad," he added in a whisper.

"Trust me," she hissed. "When Russetclaw shows up, he shall pay for his treachery with what any traitor must pay with: death."

The third wolf didn't bother to wait. He was a small, all white pup with green eyes. "Hello, Mother!" he yipped.

Banquo was about to punish him for talking out of place, but was surprised when IceFire nuzzled him. "Hello, my son," she replied.

"Oh, Banquo, you are dismissed," she said to the shocked medicine wolf.

"As you wish," he replied, walking off in an odd stride.

"How have things been, White Wind?" she asked the pup.

"Great, Mother!" he replied. "I made a new friend!"

"Who?"

"The youngest apprentice, Brown Treefern! He's really nice, and Papa's his mentor!"

IceFire laughed. "How many times must I tell you, Banquo is not your father!"

"Sorry, Mother," he apoligized. "But he acts like he is!"

"Run along, now," said IceFire.

As her son left, she remembered the day Russetclaw betrayed them all.

**Flashback**

**A beautiful young she-wolf (**not IceFire**) had given birth to three young pups, one of them being White Wind. Her mate was the deputy, Lightfur.**

**IceFire took on the all-important ritual of naming the pups. As she was about to speak, her brother, Russetclaw, a black and red-violet wolf spoke up.**

"**Here comes our leader, IceFire!" he said tauntingly. His voice was like fire, snapping open a pinecone. "Who needs her? A she-wolf can't lead this Clan. Only a male wolf like myself has the power to!"**

"**Are you questioning my authority, Russetclaw?" asked IceFire.**

"**Why, no, sister," he said. "I'm saying it's time for you to step down and let a true leader take your place!"**

"**I will step down, Russetclaw," she replied coolly. "When a true leader _takes _my place."**

"**Really?" he replied.**

"**Is that a challenge?" said IceFire.**

"**Oh, no," he said. But in that instant, he rushed the queen who had given birth to the pups. He grabbed one in his jaws. The queen screamed in terror.**

**Lightfur was about to attack him, but Russetclaw hissed, "Don't come any closer, or the pup gets it." And with that, he made a small cut in the pup's side. The pup yelped, and some wolves screamed.**

**Despite himself, Lightfur rushed Russetclaw. Russetclaw bit down hard into the pup's side. You could hear him cracking the spine from miles away.**

**The crowd gasped. Elders and queens nearly fainted. Mothers covered their pups' eyes and ears.**

**Lightfur wouldn't dare cry. He would let Russetclaw overpower him.**

**IceFire was terrified. How could her own kin do such a thing?**

"**Ready to step down yet, sister?" said Russetclaw.**

"**Never!" she cried.**

"**You will pay the price," he hissed. With that, he killed another pup, with more blood and gore than you could imagine. And to top it off, the maniac ripped out the pup's heart…while it was still alive.**

**The wolves in assembly (even the males) screamed. A killer was in their midst!**

"**Do something, IceFi-!" cried the queen. She was cut off, though, by Russetclaw's claws digging through her throat and her side, killing her instantly.**

"**Dawnflower!" cried Lightfur.**

"**And then there was one," said Russetclaw, prodding White Wind with his claw. However, IceFire jumped him from behind. She ripped off both his wings in the process.**

"**Still think I'm soft!" she hissed. It wasn't a question. She cut just above his eye, leaving blood to cover his face.**

**Russetclaw, being a coward, ran.**

"**Yeah you better run!" IceFire called.**

**She looked at Lightfur. "I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't know anyone would do something like that. Would you still like to hold claim to him?" she asked him, looking at the white pup.**

"**I can't," he said. "It's too painful without Dawnflower."**

"**Then who shall be the pup's parents?" asked a warrior, a male named Graysnow. "We can't leave the poor thing. He'll die."**

"**That's true," said another warrior, a female named Rabbitpelt. **

"**I see your point, Graysnow and Rabbitpelt," said IceFire. "Is there any queen with enough milk to nurse him?"**

"**I'll do it, IceFire," said a black and green queen, called Darktree.**

"**Thank you, Darktree, but your litter is too big," replied IceFire. It was a generous offer, but Darktree had five pups already. "Anyone else, with less than five pups?"**

"**I can," said Lightningblur. She was a light and dark blue wolf. Obviously, she was Banquo's kin. "I have just enough milk."**

"**Thank you, Lightningblur," said IceFire.**

"**I can't parent him, though," said Lightningblur. "Three pups is enough. I'm sorry."**

"**That's okay. Asking to nurse him is brave enough," said IceFire. "Who can parent him?"**

**A small murmur went throughout the crowd. "I think IceFire should parent the pup!" said Graysnow.**

"**I second it!" said Rabbitpelt. A loud murmur went through the crwod, nodding their approval.**

"**Well, um, this is…unusual," said IceFire.**

**End Flashback**

IceFire smiled. That was one of the best days of her life.

A small little thing twanged at her heart. Syrus. She still loved him.

"Stop thinking about him!" she said to herself. "What's past is past. You have made you final decision…right?"

**A/N:**

**Ooh, personal conflict! Wonder how that's gonna turn out.**

**- Wolf-blades-wings**


	11. Syrus, Stop!

Disclaimer: You think that, somehow magically, I own GX? Uh, I think that one's got a big fat 'Duh no!' written all over it!

A/N 1: OMG, I'm so sorry, but I've had to restart this chapter from scratch because we got a virus in this thing and I lost all my FanFic chapters! That's why I'm taking so long to update! Once again, I'm so sorry!

A/N 2: The OC's name is pronounced LAY-uh.

Chapter 9: "Syrus, Stop!"

Syrus tossed in his sleep. He was having the worst dream ever.

_Dream Sequence…_

_Syrus knew he was somewhere in his sleep again. But this definitely wasn't like when he was in the Field of Dreams. No, this was darker, more ominous._

_He was in something. A hole? A cave? He wasn't sure._

_Through the shadows, he could make out first one wolf, then two, then five, then ten! There must have been twenty or so wolves, sitting on their haunches facing the same direction. They were staring at one wolf._

_Syrus too looked in that direction. Standing there was a wolf; tall, with shaggy fur._

"_Now, my brothers and sisters of shadow," he said with a tone that sent a chill down Syrus' spine. It sounded like ice and mist and shadow all rolled into one voice._

"_Now," it continued, "is the time. The time where we, the Pack of Darkness, will overthrow CloudClan, and all it's warriors, and especially that treacherous IceFire!"_

_The other wolves growled and barked in approval. "Treason!" some chanted. "Treason! Filth! Treason! Filth!"_

_The shaggy wolf could only be smiling. "Yes," he said. "Treason and filth she has brought on us. She took my wings for a pup, a pup that wasn't hers, yet she _dared _to call her son! IceFire stole my rightful reign from me, and now she has stolen a pup. Can we allow this reign of terror to continue?"_

"_No! Never!"_

"_Then we must fight, my brothers and sisters of shadow! That monster must be stopped! And I, RussetClaw of the Darkness Pack, will not stop until IceFire's last breath is exhaled from under my teeth and claws!"_

"_No!" shouted Syrus. "Leah!"_

_The wolves acted as if they had not heard him. They continued to cheer in harsh, heart-splitting voices, "Yes! Fight! Fight CloudClan! Kill IceFire!"_

_End Dream Sequence…_

Syrus shot up screaming. He anxiously looked around the room for a few seconds before realizing he was in his dorm room. Jaden and Chumley were still sleeping like rocks, snoring their heads off.

"Just a dream," he muttered. "Just a dream."

He looked at the medallion around his neck. "But it felt so real," he said out loud.

"What felt so real?" asked a voice.

Syrus' head shot in that direction. He calmed down when he realized it was Zane. In his excitement, Syrus had forgotten that his big brother was still in their room.

"A crazy dream," he said to Zane.

"Again?" asked Zane, raising an eyebrow. "You really should stop eating chili sauce with ice cream before bed, Syrus."

"Zane!" he said angrily. "Stop it! This might be a life or death matter!"

"Oh boy," Zane muttered to himself. "What happened?"

"Ok, remember when I told you about IceFire?"

"Yeah."

"Well…" Syrus said, and he explained the dream. Zane shuddered once Syrus told him about RussetClaw. Even if Syrus was going crazy, this RussetClaw sounded formidable.

"Ok, this sounds very interesting, Syrus, but how is it a life or death matter?"

Syrus took a deep breath. "You have to swear that what I'm about to tell you doesn't leave your mouth. And that goes for you too, Jaden and Chumley," he added, knowing they were awake.

"Got it," they all said, anxious to hear what Syrus had to say.

"Guys…IceFire is…Leah."

Their eyes widened in sheer shock.

"Are you serious?" asked Jaden.

Syrus nodded. "She showed me herself."

"How can you be sure that this is true?" asked Zane. "I mean, it's not like you can confirm that what you saw was true."

"I know," said Syrus, clutching the medallion. He opened his hand and looked at it. "But I think I know someone who can."

* * *

That morning, Syrus lead everyone out into the clearing Leah had shown them. As sure as the fact that ice cream melts on a hot day, Thor was on that boulder. Slowly and carefully, Syrus walked towards him.

A few feet away, Thor turned his large, majestic head to the young boy approaching him. _Ah_, he thought. _The youngest of the Truesdales. Good. Now all I need is his brother._

"H-hello, Thor," Syrus said, bowing gently to the raven. "Um-" 

'I know,' he replied. 'I have seen it too. It is true. RussetClaw plans to kill IceFire, or Leah, as you call her. However, it can be prevented.'

"How?" he asked eagerly. Right now, Syrus would do anything to save her.

'Bring me your brother.'

"Yes, sir," he said, before turning to Zane, motioning for him to come over. Zane, feeling somewhat foolish, walked over.

"Uh, hello Thor," said Zane.

'Hello, Zane'

Zane shook his head in surprise. It knew his name? _Woah, creepy,_ he thought.

'Your brother is devoted to Leah,' said Thor.

"Well, I guess he is," replied Zane, not sure what the bird was getting at.

'Let me ask you something, the both of you,' the king instructed. 'Syrus, you would do anything for Leah, correct?'

"Yes, yes I would," Syrus replied. All these creatures spoke in riddles. Why?

'Zane, you would help your brother in any situation, yes?'

"Well, of course," said Zane. "He's my brother."

Thor's eyes glinted with a smile. 'Good, good.'

He hopped down from the boulder to their eye level. 'Gentlemen, you have courage, loyalty, and true hearts, fixated on helping others, even in these dark times. So now I will show you what this means. It will cause pain, and training will be hard, but you will understand.'

Zane and Syrus looked at each other with questioning looks. Pain, training? What the heck was going on?

First, Thor gripped his talons into Zane's back. Zane cried not in pain, but in surprise. Then, Thor chanted in an unintelligible language, then fluttered off Zane. Zane twitched and shuddered, and soon, he was no longer human. Now, Zane was a handsome green wolf, with wings and stripes blacker than death, and a dark blue underside and paws for his uniform.

Zane examined himself. "God help me," he said, hardly believing any of this.

'It will take some getting used to, but you will get used to this,' said Thor. Then, he made a small slash in Zane's shoulder. 'Now, you are of my Knights of Thunder, Sir Zane the Valiant.'

Now, Thor's black eyes were fixed on Syrus. He did the same thing, and Syrus too twitched and jerked about, but when he opened his eyes, he was not a wolf, but rather a handsome gray bat, with dark gray membrane on his wings, nose, and tail. He had a deep chest and sparkling black eyes.

"Why am I a bat?" he asked Thor.

'All will be understood, my new Knight, Sir Syrus the Loyal.'

Thor opened a space under a boulder. 'Come. Your training begins here.'

Syrus and Zane looked at each other. No words were spoken; they were too confused.

_But however this helps, Leah, I promise to save you, _Syrus thought. _I promise._

* * *

IceFire rolled about uncomfortably in her sleep. She was having a terrible dream. Syrus and Zane in danger, Lightfur dead, White Wind a hostage, blood spilt…Russetclaw!

Her eyes shot open. "Syrus, stop!" she cried, thinking Syrus was trying to kill Russetclaw. "Wait a minute," she said. "That was just a dream."

**Perhaps, **said a voice she knew all too well.

"No," IceFire breathed.

The evil voice laughed. **Yes, it's me, RussetClaw.**

"You can't be a leader, I branded you!" 

**Amazing what one can do with a bunch of rouges.**

"You're trying to trick me! I don't believe it's you!" 

**Believe it! You will die under my paws, your friends and so-called son as well! **

"Liar!" 

**You can't hide from the truth! What you have seen and heard is to come. You can't escape me, IceFire. I'll haunt you until your dying day, I'll send spies. No matter what it takes, I _will _kill you!**

The voice seemed to evaporate.

"This can't be," said IceFire.

She looked at the still blazing moon in her camp. "Syrus, whatever you do, stay out of this."

**A/N:**

**I'm sorry I took so long to update! I hope this was dramatic enough for you!**

**- Wolf-blades-wings**


	12. Training, Battle Plans, and Regiments

Disclaimer: Ok, maybe some people haven't caught on yet, but I don't own GX.

A/N: The OC's name is pronounced LAY-uh

Chapter 10: Training, Battle Plans, and Regiments

Thor nodded his large head to an underground area with outcroppings and ledges galore. "This," he said, "is where your training begins."

He looked at Syrus and Zane, who looked Scared out of their wits. Well, Syrus was, anyway. Zane could care less.

* * *

RussetClaw, meanwhile, talked with 60 of his best warriors, plus the 5 wisest of the elders, and the 3 most magical wolves. 

"My brothers, my sisters, my friends in darkness," he began, "you are my most powerful, most knowledgeable, most…most unusual wolves in my pack. You are of highest importance in this war. And so, I make you my Shadow Council. You warriors and mages may choose your regiments and battalions and troops as you please.

"As for you elders, I will need to speak with you now. You are the wisest in my pack, and your wisdom is what we have for an upper advantage."

The 63 fighting wolves left the area, leaving their leader with the elders. One of those warriors in the Shadow Council was RussetClaw's son. His name was Bone, and he was hardly more than a pup. He had a large scar on his face that resembled that of a human skull. That was why his name was Bone.

Bone didn't trust his father. Perhaps he was the only one who didn't. After all, everyone was confident in a war. And with a talker like RussetClaw to lead them, who wouldn't be? If he wanted to say that up was down and red was green, he'd make these wolves believe it.

It just seemed so unfair that he was his father. RussetClaw put that scar on his face. It removed of all the fur there permanently. That was why Bone didn't trust him. One time, when he was young, his father said something about Humans, and he had asked what they were. His father turned on him and scratched his face 'til it bled.

Bone shuddered at the memory. He decided to talk to the other pups, make his regiments.

* * *

IceFire was walking by Banquo's den when she saw her little pup playing with the apprentices and other pups. Before I forget to tell you, apprentices are warriors-in-training. 

"Come on, Brown Treefern, pass the ball!" White Wind said.

"You have to catch me first!" the young brown wolf replied. A green apprentice snatched the ball from him.

IceFire smiled. They were so innocent, just like Syrus. _Stop it! _She scolded herself.

Lightfur walked up to IceFire. "Good morning, captain," he said, politely bowing his head.

"Greetings, comrade," she replied.

Lightfur heard the slight daze in her voice. "Something troubles you?"

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"May I be so bold as to ask what?"

"Well…it's…from where I'm human. There's a boy, and I like him a lot. I need to let go, but it's so hard. I feel weak saying this, but it's true. You understand, right?" she asked, turning her powder white head at Lightfur.

"Completely," said Lightfur. "I still can't let go of Dawnflower. She was my mate, after all."

IceFire smiled.

* * *

"So, Scarredfur," said RussetClaw to a blue and red male, "you say that, if we manipulate IceFire's mind, then we will have the advantage?" 

"Absolutely," he replied with a voice that sounded like rocks scraping together. "Control their minds, and you control their thoughts. Control their thoughts, and you control their actions. Control their actions, and you control the battle."

RussetClaw smiled evilly. "Excellent."

* * *

Bone walked up to his friends, Fang and Mist. Fang was showing off his first adult tooth again. It poked out of his lip and rested on his lower jaw. Mist was ogling it with her hissing voice. Though they looked and sounded frightening, Bone knew better. They were almost just like him. 

"Hello, Bone," said Mist. "Sssso nice to sssee you again."

"Have you seen my fang?" Fang asked.

"About a hundred times," Bone replied.

"So," said Mist, licking her deep blue paw, "What did RussetClaw want of you?"

Bone tried to look proud, but something inside him made him un-proud. He was confused. Shouldn't he be proud?

He pushed it aside. "Father- I mean, RussetClaw, has made me a well-respected warrior. He calls the group I belong to the Shadow Council."

"Oh!" said Mist happily.

"What good news, Bone!" said Fang in his slightly slurred voice due to his tooth.

"Would you like to be in my regiment?" Bone asked his friends.

"Certainly," they said together. As you can see, RussetClaw liked his pups to sound intelligent, so he made them talk like grown-ups early on. It felt awkward.

* * *

"Faster, Zane, faster!" boomed Thor. Zane was running laps around a rocky course, jumping over any rock that was in his way. Syrus was watching intently. His big brother was better than him at everything. He'd never pass what Thor had in store for him. 

Zane was breaking out in a sweat. This was hard, harder than anything he'd ever done before.

"Ok, Zane, that's enough."

Zane walked back, panting. The sweat clung to his fur, but the muscle he had gained showed.

The Raven King looked at Syrus. "All right, Syrus, your turn."

Syrus gulped. He fluttered out to the center.

"Ok, Syrus, right now, we need to build your wing muscles. What I want you to do is fly around 20 times. You can do that, right?"

"I-I think so," said Syrus nervously. Could he? The most he had flown around before falling was 7 times.

He lifted his wings and pushed. Already, he was airborne. He flew forward, dodging stalactites. This was easier than last time, but only by a little. He breathed in hard.

Tears came to his black eyes. What if he couldn't do this? What if Thor wasted his magic on a shrimpy whelp? What if…what if he let Leah down?

_No, _he thought fiercely. _I can't- I WON'T let her down! I won't, I won't, I won't! _

The anger and fierce thinking he had made him stronger. He flew with less strokes, more ease. He flew with not just with his wings and his brain, but also his heart. Mainly, it was his love for Leah that drove him on.

Zane muttered to himself, "I've never seen Syrus act like this before."

"It is a pure and just cause that drives him on," said Thor, hearing Zane's comment.

* * *

IceFire walked up to Banquo. "My friend," she addressed him solemnly, "we must talk." 

Banquo looked startled. "Why?"

She narrowed her green eyes. "It must not be spoken in public."

Banquo was surprised. IceFire had never acted like this before.

They walked into his den.

"Banquo," she said. "RussetClaw is on the move."

"What? Russet_Claw_? He can't be a leader!" exclaimed Banquo.

"Silence, fool!" hissed IceFire. "I don't know how, but he is a leader. He plans to attack us with a band of rouges. He plans to kill us off."

"So, we must fight back."

"Exactly."

**A/N:**

**What'd ya think? I hope it was dramatic!**

**- Wolf-blades-wings**


	13. Brace Yourselves, Part 1

Disclaimer: If I owned GX, would I be sitting here writing this? No.

Chapter 11: Brace Yourselves, Part 1

IceFire left Banquo's den. She was full of unhealthy emotions; the 'mixed tunes' some called it. True, it interfered with your part in life's song when you were confused. But the elders always came up with strange things.

She was upset. Russet_Claw_? How could such a monster be a leader? But then, she remembered what SpottedStar had told her when she was ready to become leader…

**Flashback **

**A white wolf head poked through the lichen curtains that covered the entrance to SpottedStar's den. "You wanted to see me, sir?" asked a younger Icefire.**

**"Gravely," he replied, staring at the tapestry on his wall. It showed the history of winged wolf leaders throughout the ages, and he was next to be put on it.**

**She took a seat by the door. "I needed to tell you something, young warrior," the yellow wolf said. He lived up to his name; SpottedStar was a dull yellow with a black star-shaped mark on his forehead, and black spots everywhere else, not to mention black wings.**

**"Yes, captain?"**

**"Icefire, times have changed. A wolf can walk up to you and say he is leader, even when it is not the case. Lies, Icefire, lies are what make a Clan weak. For a lie is worse than any crime one can commit, be it omitting the truth or blatantly telling an untrue tale.**

**"Icefire, a good leader must never lie to her Clan."**

**_He said 'her', _thought Icefire with glee.**

**"A good leader," SpottedStar continued, "is one who tells the truth. And the whole story, with no bias. The Clan needs to know exactly what happens, not just what happened to the leader.**

**"And so, I see many things in this tapestry that I must tell the Clan about, but first I will tell them to you."**

**Icefire felt honored. To have a leader tell you something that the rest of the Clan doesn't know about yet is truly humbling.**

**"Icefire…you will be able to become…Human. And you will do so. You will fall in love, true love, and he will save you from yourself. You will make a fatal mistake, and you will make the ultimate sacrifice for your only child.**

**"Your brother, Russetclaw…he will commit treason."**

**Icefire was shocked. Russetclaw was rash, that much was true, but treason? Unimaginable!**

**"He will become a murderer. That is all I know."**

**He fixed her in his lusterless green eyes. "Icefire, I'm an old wolf now. I need you to become leader in a few nights so I may retire and so the tapestry will come true. It is a great responsibility, but I believe that you can handle it."**

**End Flashback**

IceFire felt guilty. She didn't deserve to know those things before the Clan; she wasn't worthy. She didn't deserve her son, her leadership, her gift of ten deaths! Yes, leaders chosen by Grayfur could be killed ten times before they truly died.

But above all else, she didn't deserve Syrus. But she had to fight for him, for White Wind, for her Clan. Forget her meaningless life!

* * *

Syrus was practicing his upstrokes when Zane came up to his little brother. "Are you all right?" Zane asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Syrus replied distantly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" he replied bitterly.

"Then why were you yelling? People who are fine don't yell at-"

But Zane never got to finish what he was saying, because Syrus whipped around, baring his teeth. His fur was up, and Syrus looked twice his size.

"Shut. Up. Now."

Zane batted Syrus away with his tail, but Syrus clamped down on it with his little sharp fangs. "Ouch! Quit it, you little (curse word)!"

"Not until you shut up!" Syrus shouted while his mouth was full of fur.

"Why you little…" Zane bit Syrus' wing. Syrus yelped, and let go of Zane's tail in surprise.

"What is your deal?" Zane asked/yelled.

"What's my deal? I'll tell you what my deal is! The fact that the girl I love is in a life-or-death situation, that's my deal!" Syrus turned his head so Zane wouldn't see the hot tears streaming down his bat face.

Zane had to put all four paws on the ground to steady himself. Ok, sure, Zane knew Syrus liked Leah a lot, but love? That blew him away.

Zane couldn't say anything, so he turned and left.

Syrus took to his perch and shielded his face. He was weak, powerless. He couldn't do anything without messing up; that was why he got lower grades than Jaden. And he knew that he would Leah down. He would get her killed.

Syrus would have kept wallowing in his misery, put a peck on the head by a sharp beak caused him to unfold his wings. Thor!

"Buck up, now!" the Raven King said harshly.

Syrus was humiliated. "I'm sorry, Thor," he said in a small voice, "but you have the wrong guy. I can't do this. I'll get someone killed."

"Yes you will get someone killed. RussetClaw."

"What! I can't kill him!"

"No. But you'll help in the killing."

Syrus' eyes glittered. "Teach me to fight, Thor."

**A/N:**

**I know, kinda short. But please review! Note: After this story is completed, I will be moving it to the GX section where it belongs. But for now, it stays here.**

**- Wolf-blades-wings**


	14. Brace Yourselves, Part 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own GX. BTW, has anyone seen pictures of Syrus in a Ra Yellow blazer? I mean, he was cute before, but now…(sighs) I'm in heaven. Now, while I daydream, you get to read this chapter!

Chapter 11: Brace Yourselves, Part 2

"Yes, Syrus, good, nice speed," Thor commented while he was training Syrus to use bark splinters- which were about the size of baseball bats, but not as thick- with another Raven Knight, a male raven named Flamefeather.

Zane couldn't help but smile. At last, Syrus knew what he was fighting for. Broken from his confusion, Syrus would be able to concentrate without getting too emotional.

Thor suddenly bristled. "Stop," he ordered.

The bat and the young bird froze in their tracks.

"The time has come!" he shouted. "Gather yourselves now! We go into battle!"

Confused, Syrus, Flamefeather, and Zane picked up their weapons and left behind Thor, joined by hundreds of other ravens.

* * *

In a distant cave, RussetClaw's yellow eyes gleamed hungrily and evilly. "Now, my brothers and sisters of shadow," he said in his horrifyingly cruel voice. "Now is the time to attack! Get your regiments, and follow me!"

The wolves that were under his orders howled and barked in a mad killing frenzy. "Yeah! Kill CloudClan!" rang out from them.

RussetClaw jumped down from the rock dramatically. "Tonight, victory…is…OURS!"

* * *

Banquo's ears pricked. "IceFire."

"Yes, friend?" she asked casually, lifting her head at her unusually rigid friend.

"…They're coming."

Her eyes widened. "A-are you sure?"

"Affirmative."

"How many?" she asked, needing to know.

"Hundreds. All strong and well-fed."

This wasn't good. CloudClan was also strong, but a mere hundred wolves. Compared to RussetClaw's group, whatever that moron called them, they were doomed.

_But we must fight anyway, _she thought. "Tell everyone to fight."

Banquo bowed. "Yes, captain." He sauntered off.

IceFire's eyes narrowed into green jewels. Everything came into place now, at this moment in time, at this place. Her home, a battlefield; her friends, warriors; her son, fighting for his life; and her love, in danger.

But she would fight for it. By Lupus, she would _die _for it! She needed to keep everything she held dear safe, even at the cost of her life.

* * *

The Pack and the Clan met in the stone cave. "Greetings, sister," RussetClaw said mockingly. "I hope you don't mind our dropping in on you."

"I can't say it's nice to see you again, traitor," IceFire hissed. Lightfur, who was next to her, growled in agreement. A few angry barks rose up from both sides.

"Silence!" both leaders ordered simultaneously.

IceFire fixed her furious gaze on RussetClaw. "I'll give you one chance, RussetClaw," she snarled. "Leave. Now."

RussetClaw laughed evilly. "I won't leave until you die under my claws," he growled. "My Pack of Shadows!" He called. "Attack! Show no mercy!"

All the assembled wolves rushed upon CloudClan. "CloudClan, attack!" IceFire ordered quickly before jumping on the elder, Scarredfur. Lightfur sunk his teeth into RussetClaw's deputy, Purplerock. The violet wolf slapped his face with his abnormally long front claws, leaving deep, bloody gashes in his cheek. Lightfur yelped and growled at the same time in surprise and pain. Purplerock took this moment to sink his jaws into the yellow wolf's exposed throat. Blood gushed from Lightfur's neck as Purplerock laughed manically. In moments, the noble CloudClan deputy was dead. But one phrase was on his lips as he died.

"Wolves will die, no matter the outcome. No one shall truly win this fight."

**A/N:**

**Sorry for not updating in a while. With school and other stuff, I've been really busy. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Reviews always appreciated!**

**- Wolf-blades-wings**


	15. The Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. If I did, this would be real, and Dark Magician Girl would have been machine gunned on Duel Monsters Spirit Day.

* * *

Chapter 12: The Battle

IceFire saw the blood running from Lightfur's body and gasped. Then she saw a smaller wolf attacking her son. "White Wind!" she cried. She leapt over the Darkness Pack wolf she was fighting and ran to him. But the elder was sneaky. During the fight, Scarredfur had stripped IceFire of her ten lives. If she died once, there was no coming back.

* * *

The Pack leader was troubled. Where was IceFire? He wanted to sink his claws into her.

"RussetClaw! RussetClaw!" shouted an old, gravelly voice.

"Scarredfur!" he barked. "What is it now? Where's IceFire?"

"My liege," he said, lowering himself, "I have taken for you, the ten lives of IceFire."

RussetClaw smirked. "Excellent. Give them to me!"

Scarredfur touched his nose to his leader's face. A tingling pain went throughout RussetClaw, but, now, he could be killed twenty times before he died for good.

That's not good.

* * *

Bone snapped at the younger white wolf. "Who are you?"

"I'll never tell RussetClaw's son!" White Wind yipped.

"Then I'll never tell IceFire's son!" They tumbled, biting and snapping at each other.

"Keep away from my son, filth!"

IceFire bounded in and smack Bone on the head with a white paw. Bone yowled in agony. "My scar!" He collapsed onto the ground in pain. The skin on his scar was very, very weak. The softest of blows could make him scream.

His paws twitched as he tried to get up. "Father…why have you punished me so?"

IceFire smacked another wolf away.

"Ow! Thanks a lot, Leah!"

IceFire whipped around. "Zane! What…what are you doing here? How did you know it was me?"

"A little bluebird told me," he replied.

"…Syrus? Is he here?"

"Look up."

She did. Syrus was a bat, but there was no mistaking his soft, gray eyes. He smacked at a leaping wolf, gouging an eye.

"Syrus! Get out of here! You'll be-"

RussetClaw smacked her to the ground. "Greetings, sister," he hissed.

"Get off me, you traitor!" She squirmed, trying to shake him, but RussetClaw's claws (**A/N: Well, that sounded redundant.**) were firmly locked into her flesh.

"Not until you die."

* * *

Bone looked up in horror. IceFire was RussetClaw's sister? His father was going to kill his sister in cold blood?

He had an aunt?

* * *

Syrus looked down. "Leah! No!" He swooped down and struck at the wolf on top of her.

RussetClaw swiped at the bat. "Away, pestilent beast!"

"Augh!" Syrus looked at where RussetClaw had made contact. Four deep, penetrating gashed, all bleeding relentlessly.

"Get away from her, you animal!" He hit RussetClaw in the face with a wing. RussetClaw snapped down on his wing. Syrus fell to the ground. There was no chance for him now. It was over.

He looked into IceFire's- Leah's – emerald green eyes. "I'm sorry, Leah," he whispered. "I tried."

Leah licked him gently. "It's okay, Syrus, it's okay…shhh,"

Both their eyes began to tear. For one of them, it was all over.

* * *

Bone couldn't stand it. His father, the worst leader. His father, the murderer.

"No!"

RussetClaw turned his head. "Bone! How dare you defy me! I am your father and you leader!" His golden eyes narrowed. "Do not make me remind you of my mark."

Bone's own yellow eyes narrowed. "Pups! To me!" Mist and Fang, along with many other pups forced to fight, were behind him. "Attack! RussetClaw!"

"What!" cried Fang.

"You can't be serious!" Mist hissed. "He is your father! Our leader!"

"RussetClaw is not my leader, nor my father, any longer. Now, attack!"

They did as they were told, hurling themselves at RussetClaw.

RussetClaw was knocked off balance by the pups' weight. IceFire scrambled to her feet and picked up Syrus in her jaws. She gave him to Zane. "Take him to safety," she said.

"Right." Zane bounded off and out of the cave, through many wolves fighting each other.

* * *

Bone looked at White Wind. "If you love your mother, help me deafeat RussetClaw."

White Wind opened a blue eye quizzically. "Why are you hurting your papa?"

Bone realized now that even though that he and the white pup were about the same age, the way they were raised made a huge gap in maturity. "You see this scar on my face?"

"Uh-huh."

"He did this to me. Because I asked about Humans."

White Wind got a fighting glare in his eyes. "Let's get 'im. Brown Treefern! Brown Treefern!"

The brown apprentice looked up from the dead darkness Pack apprentice he just killed. "Y-yeah?" His green eyes were filled with tears out of horror of what he had just done.

"Come and help me fight! RussetClaw must be stopped!"

"Which formation?"

"MBS!"

"Right!"

Brown Treefern leaped bravely over wolves much larger than him. He bent his nose down. He scooped up White Wind and hurled him forward. White Wind curled up into a ball, giving him more altitude and speed. Claws extended, he whirled about, scratching RussetClaw all over and nimbly avoiding other pups that were tearing at his flesh.

Syrus looked back. "Z-Zane, what's happening?" he asked. "Is she…?"

"Leah's fine," Zane replied. "The pups are killing him."

"B-but Zane," he said. "RussetClaw…he-he's got IceFire's lives."

"WHAT!"

"He-he'll die twenty times. The pups'll be killed."

"…Take it easy-Oh. My. God."

"What?"

"Syrus…" Zane said, "That wolf, Purplerock, RussetClaw's deputy, he…he…"

"Zane. Spit it out."

"…He killed Leah."

**

* * *

A/N:**

**I know, I know, you're all gonna be mad, but…**

…**THAT'S NOT THE END OF HER!**

**Read and Review, please!**

**- Wolf-blades-wings**


End file.
